Rebellious (Fixed)
by titanking666
Summary: If you've read the FanFiction Rebellious by Daughter of Hermes, and if you hated it, then you'll love this. People are begging for another sequel, but Daughter of Hermes doesn't seem to be into it, so if she won't fix her story, then I will. Eventually, I'll have Annabeth go back to being a normal girl, and I'll have her and Percy get back together.
1. Introduction

**The Intro of a Remodel**

**A/N: This fanfiction is going to be the finishing of a sequel. But not for one of mine. Why you may ask, if look for a Percy Jackson fanfiction called **_**Rebellious**_** written by **_**The Daughter of Hermes**_**, you'll get your answer. That was a horrible fanfiction and I'm not the only one who thinks that. All the proof I need if want some is you looking at her reviews, because most of them are negative. I know I probably shouldn't do this, but I'm going to anyway. I don't care what anyone else says either. I'm going to make Annabeth get to the path she should have taken a long time ago, in this fanfiction at least.**

**Anyways, for those of you who haven't read any of **_**The Daughter of Hermes' Rebellious **_**stories, I sum it all up for you. Annabeth is a crazy teen who is addicted to sex, drugs, clubs, alcohol, smoking, and shoplifting. She meets Percy who falls in love with her, but she just uses him for popularity and attention. When Percy and Annabeth's father find out, Annabeth is sent to a brat camp so she can change her way, but she doesn't intend to change. That's where that fanfiction ends and where I make a third sequel for everyone. The sequel everyone is begging for. How long will this fanfiction be, I don't know. Depends on how many ideas I can think of all at once. I hope **_**The Daughter of Hermes **_**sees this, because she needs to see how many people she has greatly pissed off.**

**For this chapter, it'll be an introduction. I'll give the last chapter of Rebellious 2 so you can have at least a clue on what I'm trying to fix.**

After Percy screamed at my face at the club, I just remembered that I don't even care about him at all. I just dated him for the attention and the popularity; I never cared about him in the first place. He actually thought I loved that retard. Sad, sad, sad. At least it was a good run making him look stupid.

I parked my car in the driveway and opened the door to get out. "I'll get over this crap"

_1:40am_; its past my curfew and I probably will be getting in serious trouble since I didn't come home at around 11:30 like I was supposed to. I'm already in trouble anyways so I pray that my dad doesn't find out about everything that's happened since I came back from the Heights.

I walked into the house and quietly snuck into the kitchen only to find my father standing there in front of me with the light on as I screamed in terror and fright.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Frederick yelled

"I was out with some friends at Katie's house" I explained... excuse me, lied

"Really? Because someone told me that you were out at a nightclub with your girlfriends drinking and dancing like strippers" Frederick responded

"And who told you that lie, dad?" I asked

"I have my sources; plus, you broke the law by drinking underage and sneaking into a 21+ nightclub, Annabeth. It is most likely that you will get arrested for what you did" Frederick explained

"I get away with everything, Dad" Annabeth remarked

"Not anymore" Frederick said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I found that book of your secret 'accomplishments' and I've even found your social networking pages plastered all over the internet and a tape of you and some guy named Luke 'fooling around' at his house" Frederick replied

"Ever think that girl in the video is a look-a-like and not me?" I retorted

"Annabeth, stop lying to me! I know that you fooled me just so you could come home early!" Frederick yelled

"That's not true" I retorted

"Actually Annabeth, it is true and I've had enough of your wild behavior" Frederick remarked

"What will you do?" I remarked

"I'm sending you to brat camp until you change your attitude because I've had enough of this crap and I've had enough of you!" Frederick yelled

"You can't do that!" I screamed

"Pack your belongings, Annabeth because that's where you're going" Frederick remarked

I guess my reign of terror of Miami is over because I've been caught red handed again by my father; I have a feeling that Percy told my dad about me being all erratic and crazy because I only dated him for the popularity; I never cared because I'm just a cold hearted selfish bitch. I'm going to brat camp now so I can "change my ways" but we all know that I'm going to escape anyways. That's it for my story and I hope you enjoyed following in on my life.

Goodbye everyone, I will miss you all.

**Well, there you go. If this doesn't tell you everything that I'm trying to fix, then read the actual **_**Rebellious **_**fanfictions. I don't know what else to tell you. In this fanfiction, I'll get Annabeth to see the mistakes she's made and get her to correct those mistakes somehow. I'll also get her and Percy back together. It may take a while, but I'll get this finished so people won't have to keep begging for Annabeth to change her ways. If you read this **_**The Daughter of Hermes,**_** then good. Because if you won't fix your sequels, then I will.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not gonna bother entitling these chapters. I'm pretty much just gonna randomly type stuff, delete stuff, and think about something as I go along with this story. If this story hardly makes sense to you, you can't blame me. After all, fixing someone's mistakes isn't anywhere an easy task. I'll work on this story as much as possible and go on from there. Read and review, that's all I got to say as I fix this. Enjoy, if you can.**

Annabeth's POV

As I was packing up for my trip for brat camp, I can't help but wonder how my father found out about me still being how I am. Half of me still didn't know how he caught me red-handed, the other half on the other hand thought that Percy blackmailed me. If he did, then the next time I see him, if I ever do see him, I'm gonna do so many terrible thing to him.

I wonder what I should do to him. Beat him up? . . . No, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not much of a fighter. Kill him? . . . No, I might be cruel, but I'm not that cruel. Do something bad to his girlfriend? . . . I wish I could, but he doesn't have a new girlfriend yet. Do what I do at an even higher level? . . . I doubt that will help me, especially since I'll be at a brat camp. Rape him? . . . That might work. He doesn't want to see me how I am, so if I make him see me like this again and take advantage of him, which I know he will hate, then that might be my ultimate revenge. Not to mention, I wanted to fell him inside of me ever since I first met him, but he's not like the other guys I've met. So, this might show him he has no control over me.

Right now, my train of thought was interrupted by my dad. "Annabeth, hurry up. I want you out of here now." He yelled.

"Shut up dad, I'm almost done packing." I yelled back.

As I finished packing all my stuff, I walked out of my room and met my dad at the front door.

"Get in the car Annabeth." He said in a very harsh tone.

"You can't do this to me dad." I said.

"Oh, yes I can, and I will since it seems the only way for you to know that your wild behavior will not be tolerated. Now get in the car." He said.

I can't believe this is happening to me. If staying with my aunt was a nightmare, then I can only imagine how much torture it will be for me to be at a brat camp. I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to make it without a drink or some weed. I don't even know how long this will take, all I know is that my father just made my life a living hell. I don't know how this could happen to me. But I do intend to find out.

As we were driving, I had to say: "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can. As long as I know you continue to act like this, I can punish you in any way I damn well please."

"How would you know how I act?" I asked.

"I got some info. From a friend of yours." He said.

"What friend?" I asked.

"A boy I can always rely on when it comes to people being like how you are." He said.

What boy could he be referring to? I don't have any . . . PERCY. I knew he was the one who got me into this mess.

"It was Percy, wasn't it. He told you didn't he. I said as my anger was starting to build up.

"Yes, now shut up. I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the ride." He said.

I didn't care about not talking to my dad. I never wanted to hear his voice while in the car. But him letting me know that my suspicions about Percy doing this to me was I really wanted to hear. Now that I know that I was right, I was going to make him pay dearly for this. I got my phone out as soon as my dad told me to shut up. I wanted to dial his phone number and straight into the phone, but I didn't want to hear my telling to shut up again. So, I decided to just text him.

(The italics represent Annabeth's and Percy's text messages.)

_Annabeth: Percy, it's Annabeth._

_Percy: What do you want?_

_Annabeth: Why did you tell my dad about me not breaking my habits?_

_Percy: I told you, he was gonna find out sooner or later. You should have listened to me._

_Annabeth: I hate you Perseus Jackson!_

_Percy: First of all, you are to call my Percy. Second of all, you got what you had coming. Third of all, unless you want Half-Blood Brat Camp to be the place you spend the rest of your life at, I suggest you break your unhealthy habits very soon, and don't think about trying to escape or telling lies to get yourself out. Because the people there are professionals. They'll know when your lying or not._

As much as I want to call him a lair, something told me that he was dead serious.

_Percy: I'd take my warning and break your unhealthy habits, while you still can._

This made me wonder how I was gonna be able to get my revenge on him. I had no intentions on breaking my habits, but Percy has me in an extremely tight situation. I don't know how I'll survive. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. But if Percy is completely right about this place Half-Blood Brat Camp, then I would probably be there until I get to my eighty, or whatever elderly age I can reach.

After about an hour worth of a car drive, we finally got to this Half-Blood Brat Camp that Percy mentioned on the phone. It was strange to me that he somehow knew exactly where my father was sending me. I suspected that Percy suggested this place for my father, or maybe he had a lucky guess, or maybe he was hoping that dad would send me here for a particular reason. Whatever the reason was, he wanted me here and that's what my dad ended up doing for him.

"Get out of the car and follow me." He said in a very aggressive way as soon as he found a place to park his car.

I didn't feel like opening my mouth for him. So, I just did what he said and got out of the car. Then, he led me led me to the gates. As soon as we were inches away from the gate, it automatically opened. As we entered, (Fair warning: I know what a brat camp is, but I don't know what they look like exactly nor do I fully know what activities they do there in specific. So, if I get something wrong about a brat camp, then just pretend this one is exactly like Camp Half-Blood in Rick Riordan's books.) I saw that there was a rock climbing course, a volleyball course, a running course, a sword arena, an archery course, a forest, a field with strawberry bushes, a stable filled with horses, a place that looked like a hospital or something, a whole bunch of cabins, a place set up for a bond fire, and a big house. This place wasn't exactly like how I pictured it. I just hope that this pain in the ass won't be as bad as I suspect it to be.

My dad was leading me to the big house that was at the end of this place. We were walking there, neither of us saying a word. We got to the door and went inside. When we got in, I saw two men playing cards at a table. By the looks of it, they were probably gambling. One man had brown scruffy hair, a scruffy beard, with a tuxedo on. He also had a blanket over his legs and he was in a wheelchair. The other guy was in a marine uniform. He had gray hair and a gray beard, but his hair was a little more trimmed then the other guy's hair. I had to guess that the guy in the wheelchair was in his thirties or forties and the other guy I guessed was in his fifties or even sixties. They saw walk in and this where my life began to plummet.

"Ah another little shit to screw with." Said the guy in the marine outfit.

"Dionysus, please, show some manners. We have a new child in need of help." Said the guy in the wheelchair.

I couldn't tell which one of these three men to glare at more than the other two. My dad for bringing me to this hellhole, the guy in the marine outfit for calling me a little shit, or the man in the wheelchair for saying that I was a child for needing help? I've only been here for a few minutes and my limits are already rising high up.

The man in the wheelchair was coming towards us. "Welcome to Hal-Blood Brat Camp. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He said.

"My name is Fredrick Chase, and this is my daughter Annabeth Chase." My dad said.

Nice to meet you Annabeth. My name is Chiron. I've heard so much about you." The man said and extended his hand to me.

I shook his hand and then said: "How do you know about me when I never met you before? Are you a friend of dad's?" I asked.

"No, actually I was told about you by a boy who was a former guest here once." He said.

I had to admit, I didn't know what he was talking about, but it certainly felt like something I should know.

"So, what is she here for Mr. Chase?" Chiron asked turning all his attention to my father.

"My daughter is here because of her unacceptable behavior and her wild habits. Wild habits consisting of drinking, smoking, shoplifting, partying, drugs, sex, gang beatings, strip clubs, failing school, skipping school, being sent to jail so many times, and posting about all of this on the internet." My father just explained everything to him and from the expression Chiron had on his face, I had a strong feeling that I was gonna be here for the rest of my life.

"Really, because there were a few other little shits that have the exact same problems as here." The guy in the marine outfit said.

I only assumed that this Dionysus calls everyone here a little shit.

"Like who?" I asked.

"You'll see soon child, but first, follow me to my office. Mr. Chase, you can bring your vehicle in and in front of the cabins. When I'm finished with your daughter, she'll be assigned into a cabin and we'll go from there." Chiron said.

My dad didn't hesitate or even look back when he left me to Chiron.

I followed Chiron to his office, where he did some teats on me and asked me a lot of questions. I'm not gonna bother explaining further than that, because I don't even want to think about any of it.

As soon as his interrogation was done, he led me to the cabins. I was glad to get out of the big house as they call it, because as Chiron was interrogating me, Dionysus kept insulting me every opportunity he got. Lets just say getting in a fight with that geriatric fuck was just as ugly as any other fight I've ever been in. We found my dad and he had all of my stuff sitting on the ground next to him.

Where's she staying at? He asked as we approached him.

"She will be staying in the Athena cabin." Chiron told him.

Dad had me get all of stuff and take it all in the Athena cabin. As I entered, I found that there were some other people here as well. Either they were exactly like me or they were just put in here for no apparent reason. There were a lot of girls in here and there were some guys in here as well. They all stared at me for a few seconds and them they all returned to whatever I interrupted them from. I found a bunk a just placed all of my bags on it, thinking I'll just unpack my stuff later. Then I walked out of the cabin and found my dad getting in his car and getting ready to leave. He saw as he was about to start up his car.

"For your sake Annabeth, you better get rid of your unhealthy habits quickly!" he said.

I didn't say anything. All I did was flip him off. Then, he started his engine and he drove out of here, leaving me here to rot. Part of me was happy that I was away from him again, the other half on the other hand wanted him to come back and get me out of this hellhole.

"Do you have everything that need?" Chiron asked.

I simply nodded my head yes and he just went on from their.

"Alright, I'll have someone come find you and give you a tour of the place. You'll be meeting him at the rock climbing course in a few minutes." He said and had me make my way to the rock climbing course.

I waited for about ten minutes, looking to see if someone was gonna be meeting me here anytime soon. I figured that the only way I'd be able to get any attention was to be somewhat sexual from where I was right now. As I was about to do some dirty things, I heard a voice.

"Nice to see you here. I was wondering when you'd show up." The voice said. I tuned and who I saw was all I needed to want to just go on a crazy rampage and try to tear this place apart.

"YOU!" I yelled.

He just smiled at me a little.

**That's all I gonna put for this chapter. Sorry if I kept you all waiting. I had the entire story planned out, but I somehow lost my thoughts for it and I was forced to try to come up with some new ideas. I took me a lot longer than what I was hoping for. The only thing I can say is that fixing someone's fucked up fanfiction is a bit harder than what I was expecting. I knew it was gonna be hard, but I didn't know that it was actually gonna be that hard. Hopefully, I can get all the other chapters done at a faster paste. Thank you for reading and I promise I'll try not to lose my thoughts for this story ever again. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Allen R. Without his help, I probably would never have got my thoughts arranged for this story. And don't worry, You'll all see Percabeth in this story. It'll just be awhile. Review and favor, and I'll get the next chapter posted very soon. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Titanking666 here. I'm very sad to say that this story really isn't going as well as I hoped it would. There are a few people like **_**Augustush Waters**_** who deeply appreciate it that I'm doing this. And there are a few who don't approve of what I'm doing. I understand that what I'm doing to **_**The Daughter of Hermes **_**Is pretty bad and everything. But a fanfiction that describes people like what she wrote rots me to the core and I just can't that go. I'm not the only one who hates her fanfictions either. There are plenty of other people who feel the exact same way as I do. That's exactly why I'm doing this, many people want to see everyone in **_**Rebellious**_** and **_**Rebellious 2 **_**in a very good way in the end. If not everyone, then at least the main people of the fanfiction. For those of you who support me in this line of work, thank you. And this is to all you people who don't support me in this. If you can't stand me doing this because you actually like fanfictions like that, or if you actually like **_**The Daughter of Hermes' **_**work, or if you just don't want me to alter her work, then fucking deal with or don't read this story ever again. I don't care. If you don't want to see me do this, then don't, don't give me any negative reviews, don't private message me that what I'm doing is wrong, and don't bother trying to read this. I don't care what any of you say. I'm continuing this fanfiction, and there's nothing you people can say or do to stop me or convince me to change my mind. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

Percy's POV

"_Nice to see you here. I was wondering when you'd show up." The voice said. I turned and who I saw was all I needed to just go on a crazy rampage and try to tear this place apart._

"_You!" I yelled._

_He just smiled a little._

Yep, the voice she heard was none other than my voice, Percy Jackson. If you're wondering how I knew Mr. Chase was taking her here, I suggested it to him. The night I found her in the club, I warned her, but she didn't listen. So, I went to her father and told him everything. Needless to say, he didn't take the news very well. Like me, he had it. To help him out with her, I suggested him taking her to the place I went when I had some trouble with drinking. Mr. Chase seemed fascinated at my thoughts and agreed to take her to Half-Blood Brat Camp. Though, he really didn't want for her to spend the rest of her life in there, though we both knew at this rate, that might actually happen to her. So, I offered to help her out since I was a graduate from there. Him, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, agreed and we set up everything.

Now that she's here, she has no choice but go threw this, otherwise, she'll never leave here.

"So Annabeth, what do you think, is this one hell of a place or what?" I asked.

"You got me stuck in this hellhole! I swear, I'm gonna make you pay for this!" She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do anything like that if I were you Annabeth." I said.

"And why shouldn't I, Huh?" She asked.

"Because if you do, you'll just make your stay here even longer than what it already has to be. Also, you shouldn't even think about trying to do any of your old habits. You won't be able to in this place. But if somehow get any wise ideas, that will also make your stay here even longer. The only way you'll get out of here is if your unhealthy habits are completely gone." I explained.

As much as I hate to say it, Percy's got me exactly where he wants me. I know he's not kidding about everything. "My old ways will never die Jackson!" She said.

"You know, there were plenty of others that said those words, but their old ways broke, and they were happy that they did because they realized how terrible they were. Whether you believe it or not, you are no different." I explained.

"And how are you so sure about that?" She asked.

I slowly walked over to her. I know that walking toward her in any other place wouldn't be too good of an idea, but here, I knew she wouldn't do anything like that, not yet anyhow. When I was reaching distance of her, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Because once, when I was a little younger than now, I got myself stuck in here as well."

"Really?" She sounded a little shocked by what I just said.

"Yeah. Due to me having a god-forsaken excuse of a step-dad, I got some crazy ideas of drinking being the only thing that can ease me of my anger. When my mom found out about this, she sent me here."

"I'm actually curious, was it hard for you?" She asked. It actually sounded like she was losing her anger and it was being replaced with concern. Maybe there's a chance she can get out of here after all, if she's not resilient here like how she was back home.

"It was for the first week or so, but eventually got use to this place and I was able to start losing my rebellious ways. I was here for over two months. I still come here every now and then." I explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well has to help Chiron keep everyone here on there feet. And, as of right now, my main focus is you. Chiron assigned me to help you, and I will." I said.

Thanks, that really makes me feel special." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just try to get use to it. Now, go back to your cabin and get yourself some rest. Your really gonna need it. Because tomorrow, that's the day when the hard stuff begins." I told her.

She obviously wasn't too happy to hear that, but it is what it is. She went to her cabin without another word. I headed back to the Big House to get some rest myself. I knew helping Annabeth wasn't gonna be easy. But since I'm still in love her, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help her.

**That's all I got. Sorry that this chapter was pretty short. I really didn't have too much planned for this chapter. Not to mentioned, I've been having trouble with my internet connection. I'm still trying to fix it. Yeah, it still not fully fixed yet. Hopefully, I can change that very soon. I've also been focusing on my other stories: **_**Sex In Mythology, After The Titan War, **_**and **_**The Joys of Memory Loss.**_** If you haven't checked those stories yet, then check them out. You may like some of them better than **_**Rebellious (fixed). **_**I'll be focusing on those fanfictions a lot, but I'll still finish this fanfiction. I'm not gonna abandon it. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. See you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if I kept you waiting for an update. I got carried away with reading other people's fanfictions, and I've been trying to focus on **_**The Joys of Memory Loss, **_**and trying to come up with new ideas for new fanfictions. I'll try to update as much as possible for this fanfiction. Here's chapter 3.**

Annabeth's POV

I hate Percy Jackson right now. That boy had the nerve to dare tell my father and get him to send me here, and still be around me. He is stubborn and relentless, I will give him that much, but he's also stupid if he actually thinks I can change. Yet, for some odd reason, I couldn't help but dwell on what I recently learned about him. He was actually sent here himself, for drinking. He seemed like a person who wouldn't be into stuff like that. He was still sent here though, and he was able to give up his rebellious ways. I wonder how he even feels about this.

As I'm deep into my thoughts, I make my way towards the cabin I'm staying in. Along the way, I hear my name "Annabeth?"

I turn to see my friends. All seven of my friends were here as well. "Biance? Thalia? Katie? Sam? Rachel? Lexi? Desiree?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" They all cried and ran over to me. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"Percy had my father send me here." I said grinding my teeth.

"You too?" Thalia asked.

"Don't tell me." I said

"Yep, Percy had all of us sent here too." Rachel said.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When Mr. D said there were seven other new campers, even though I pretty much knew, I was hoping that they weren't sent here like me. Now, because of Percy, we're gonna be stuck in here for the rest of our lives. Forget about being angry, I was beyond pissed off. He is so in for it now.

"So, what cabins are you guys staying in? I'm in the Athena cabin." I said.

"I'm in the Hades cabin." Bianca said. "I'm in the Zeus cabin." Thalia said. **(Just to let you know, every god will have a cabin in this, and every cabin is gonna be filled with a lot of kids in them.) **"I'm in the Demeter cabin." Katie said. "I'm in the Artemis cabin." Sam said. "I'm in the Apollo cabin." Rachel said. **(I'm putting Rachel in the Apollo cabin because Apollo made Rachel the new oracle in The Last Olympian, Just in case you were curious.) **"I'm in the Hestia cabin." Lexi said. "I'm in the Hera cabin." Desiree said.

We're all in different cabins. This is gonna be rougher than what I thought. I really need to have a huge talk with Percy about this. I ought a do so many illigeal things to him too.

"What are we going to do? How are we gonna get out of here?" Bianca asked ina hyped up mood.

"We can't." I said, the words tasting like vinegar in my mouth.

"What do you mean we can't?" Thalia asked me.

"Percy says they won't let us out of here until were the way we're suppose to be, and that there's no point in trying to fake or lie our way out of here. He says the people here are professionals and that they'll be ablt to tell easily if we really have given up our rebellious ways or not. I wish I could say he's lying, but I already know he's not. I know he's dead serious about what he said." I explained.

"How would he know or not what people do here?" Rachel asked.

"He's been sent here before himself for rebellious behavior. I said.

That's when all of my friends went wide eyed like how I did when I was told this. "Really?" They all asked.

"Yeah. His was a little different than ours. He never shoplifted, got laid, or smoked. But he was a crazy drinker. He would drink up a whole bar in one day if he was able to find the opportunbity. He was getting out of control though, so he was sent here. He lost his rebellious behavior, and now he's who he is today." I explained.

"And now, he has us trapped in here." Katie said.

"Yeah, We're exactly where he wants us." I said. Then we heard a bedtime horn sound. That indicates that it's time for us to go to our cabins for the night. "Alright guys, see you all tomorrow." I said.

We all said our goodbyes, and went to the cabins we are staying in. As I lay down on my bed, I can't help but think of Percy. His rebellious ways were just as wild as what mine are. Sure, he only had one bad habit instead of many of them like me, but that one habit he had, on a scale, overweighs all of my rebellious ways put together. His rebellious ways were beyond mine, and yet he was still able to lose them for good, and by the looks of things, he's very happy about it. Those thoughts made me wonder, would losing my rebellious ways be so bad? I mean, sure, I really don't want to lose them, but I know that if Percy could actually lose his, which were worse than mine, I might actually lose them sooner than what my friends and I expect. Would it really be so bad to be normal? I can't get these thoughts and questions out of my head. I had no idea what would happen to me here. But before I find out about what will happen to me, there are some questions I want asnwered first. _Why was Percy so rebellious? What made him like that? How did he get caught? How long was he here? What did it take for him to lose his rebellious habits? How does he feel about it? Is he happy with being sent here? _These questions kept going in my head until I was able to find myself a dreamless sleep.

**I know you probably don't want to see me tell you this, but I'm so sorry for not updating in over 2 months. Things have been just rough and tight for me. I'll finish this story as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Seriously, to everyone who wants me to stop this fanfiction, I'm not stopping this. Also what I'm doing isn't that bad for the love of God. You want proof, read this review I got recently from a viewer. It's a message he wrote to not only me, but to all of you as well. If you think this review isn't real, look at my reviews. You'll see that this review is real.**

**A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review.**

**Story: Rebellious (Fixed)**

**Chapter: 4. Chapter 3**

**From: People (Guest)**

**People: To everyone saying "What you're doing is wrong", FUCK OFF! I know it may seem rude, but it's a good thing what Titanking666 is doing. I admit I LOVED daughter of Hermes, but this piece of work is good to. And to all of you that are saying "fanfiction is a place for creativity and changing someone's work is wrong, you are a Hypocrite. Technically everyone on fanfiction is changing the original authors work. (In this case Rick Riordian's work) and changing it to suit their needs. But does that make it wrong? NO. Also, has daughter of Hermes updated recently? NO. This is the sequel I wanted. It may be different, but is that bad? NO. Look at it from a different point of view. Titanking666 is giving us a sequel. Also if you don't like it, it's ok, everyone has their own opinions. BUT DONT FUCKING WASTE YOUR TIME FLAMING. There are over 1,000,000 other stories to read, so go read them. Meanwhile, I LIKE this change to daughter of Hermes' work. Also, TITANKING666, it's kinda rude to say that someone's work is bad. Just state you don't like it. BUUUUUUT I understand you feel passionate that you must change daughter of Hermes' work, and I agree some of her work is poor at some stage. But try to also adapt her work to make it yours. You have to admit the concept of her work is ok. My only advice is ... don't make Annabeth change so easily... instead of being passionate to change her work, be passionate to make her work yours add in some unique twists. Also UPDATE** **MORE. Now to the people who have given bad reviews. Do you agree with my terms or do you disagree? If you disagree, then tell me or Titanking666 why, then we can ADAPT the terms... anyway please stop flaming. I'm gonna go eat some KFC now...PEACE!**

**To People (Guest), if you read this. Thank you for supporting me on this, and sorry I altered your review here. It came out on my Gmail weirdly for some odd reason and I had a little trouble reading it. I hope that doesn't irritate you too much. But thanks for the review anyways. Your message will hopefully get those hypocrites off of me. Also thank you for the advice. I actually needed some. I'll put in as many twists and turns as possible.**

Percy's POV

I don't know how Annabeth will survive being in here, But it's what she's gonna have to deal with. I was here for quite a while myself, so I know this won't be easy on her. The same goes for Annabeth's friends. Yeah knew about Annabeth's friends, and I busted them all too. Needless to say, their parents weren't as rough on them as Annabeth's father was on her. But I'm not gonna bother with that since you already know since they're all already in here.

Right now, it's morning. Everyone is heading for breakfast. Everyone is supposed to sit at the table that represents the cabin they were assigned to stay in. When I was here, I was assigned at the Poseidon cabin. But since I'm here to help everyone with their rebellious ways here instead of mine, I'm sitting with Chiron and Dionysus. I call him by him name now instead of Mr. D because since I'm a graduate here, I don't need to address him as my superior anymore.

Everyone was enjoying their meal, or that's what it looked like at least. I tried to keep most of my attention on Annabeth. She was eating, but she had a depressed look on her face, not that I wasn't expecting to see that look on her face. I just wondered if she was gonna get out of here, in which the only way is destroying her rebellious ways. For her sake, I hope she loses then very quickly. I'll estimate how long it will take for her to get out of here in a few minutes, because breakfast just ended, and I need to get her into some camp activities.

Annabeth's POV

Despite the answers I want, I'm not giving in that easily. If Percy thinks he's going to fix me, he better think again. Wherever he taking me right now, I'm gonna make this as hard for him as I can.

"Where are you taking me Percy?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have you do some archery. I need to show you some examples for drugs." He said.

"You know I'll never lose my rebellious ways right?" I asked.

"Again Annabeth, you either lose your rebellious behaviors, or you'll never leave this place. There's no way you'll be able to lie, trick, or sneak yourself out of here." He reminded me.

I wasn't gonna break my bad habits. But, I really want to know about Percy right now for some reason. _"I don't care about him. I only used him. I only dated him for the popularity." _I thought repentantly in my mind. I really didn't care, so why do I feel like I need to be an actual friend to him? I think this camp has had a major affect to me already. It makes me wonder how my friends are doing.

When we got the archery range, Percy gave me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I got ready to shoot. I was determined to make a lot of bulls eyes. I was ready to start firing my arrows. I fired the first arrow, but it didn't even hit the target at all. Instead, the arrow hit a tree. That was irritating. I tried again, and that one hit the ground. Another, hit a bush. Another, hit a branch. Another, hit someone in the leg, sorry to whomever I accidently shot. After so many fails for about two hours, I lost it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, IS THIS SOME JOKE, I CAN'T GET THE TARGET AT ALL!" I yelled .

"That's to be expected Annabeth. Drugs, alcohol, and tobacco screw up your system. They make your feel nervous about everything, whether you realize it or not. Whenever you try something, your body trembles and shakes, and you're not able to think straight or concentrate on what you want to accomplish." Percy explained.

Percy's words really sunk deep into my skull. I wasn't going to admit this to him, but what he said has just made me regret my bad habits a tiny bit. Emphasis: tiny. But what he said, I can't help but completely understand what he's teaching me. I wish all that wouldn't have affects like that.

"You obviously wanted to get all bulls eyes right?" He asked. All I did was nod my head yes. "Well, that's gonna take some time for you to do. If you respond to the camp though, then you'll get those bulls eyes, and you'll be out of here in no time." He explained.

I longed to get out of here, but sacrificing my habits wasn't something I wanted. Now, Percy's taking me somewhere else. Even though I knew I wasn't going to succeed at whatever I was gonna do now, I was happy to get away from the archery range.

Now, we're at the rock climbing range. WAIT, WHAT? Oh no, I don't fell comfortable climbing right now.

"Here are your gloves Annabeth." Percy said as he handed me a pair of gloves.

"Uh, Percy I don't think I can do any climbing." I let out nervously.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I said.

"Just climb as high as you can go, and when you feel too uncomfortable, just climb back down." He said.

I put the gloves on, and made my way to the wall.

Percy's POV

I don't think Annabeth knows this, but I brought her here completely on purpose. I knew she would be this scared stiff. You can't really consider me cruel on this. Just consider this as another way to show Annabeth on how rebellious ways are hard for you to live with in certain areas in life.

She got to the wall, and she was getting ready to start climbing. I turned my attention away from her for a few minutes to get some music in my ears. This is the best part about being a graduate from here. Other than having to help other people here, you pretty much get to do anything you want.

I was about to start listening when I heard someone sobbing. I turned to where I heard the noise from, and what I saw was not what I would've expected to see. I saw Annabeth crying. But why, she didn't even start climbing at all. So what could she be crying for?

I went over to her to see what was going on here.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked. I tried to reach out for her, but she swung my arms away from her.

"Get away from me Jackson! Don't you dare touch me!" She sobbed with as much anger as she could muster.

She's obviously sad about something. But I don't care if she doesn't want me around. I was pulling her over towards me. She was trying to get away, but my grip on her, she couldn't break. I got my hands around her and she tried to pull away for a few seconds, but she eventually gave in and just sobbed on my shoulder.

"I can't climb Percy. I'm too scared. I'm afraid of heights." She said.

I knew this was gonna be rough on her, and I wanted to mess with her with making her climb the wall. But I never meant to make her cry. I didn't mean to go this far, I honestly didn't.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't know." I said. I held her for a while. I just wish there would be a moment where I could hold her as my girlfriend. I know I'm still in love with her, but I don't know if I can be with her. What if what I think I feel for her isn't real? I am determined to help her, but I'm not sure if I really want her back. I mean, after all, she did cheat on me once, what if she does it again? What if she, or even I get our bad habits again? I don't want that for either of us, but sometimes, shit happens. I really don't know if I can take her back, but I'll still help her.

"Percy?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I go back to my cabin for a while?" She asked.

I honestly didn't want to let her go that easily or even before lunch, but I knew it was probably better if I let her go for a little while.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll get you after lunch." I said.

"Fine." She said with a base in her voice, pulling away from me and heading to the Athena cabin. She's obviously not happy that she's only getting an hour and a half away from me, but it's what she's gonna have to deal with. Technically, I'm supposed to watch her 24/7 until she gets out of her, but I knew I needed to give her some time alone.

When she was out of my sight, I made my way to the Big House to get some rest. I needed to make some arrangements on what I'm gonna have Annabeth do for the rest of the week. I needed to arrange some testing for her, more activities, make new friends, if even possible, and make sure I have punishments planned for her if she does anything she's not supposed to do here, or quite frankly anywhere.

**I think this chapter is the longest I've done for this fanfiction yet. I'll try to make the others a little longer, and again, I'm not stopping this fanfiction. Don't like, don't read, read one of my other fanfictions, or read someone else's fanfiction. I don't know how much more I can emphasis that for you all.**

**To the guest who gave me that amazing review. Again, thank you for it. I hope this story is becoming a bigger interest to you. I'm trying to throw in as many twists as I can, and I'm making as crazy as I can. If you want to make any suggestions, I'm available for your ideas. I also hope to see more reviews from you. Take care, my friend. Titanking666.**


End file.
